forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eshowdow
Devourer of Honor, Courage, and Nobility Betrayer of the Eshowe Ravager of the Tabaxi | aspects = | primordial = | pantheon = Chultan | gender = Masculine | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Dead power (subsumed by Shar) | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = Black, vaguely man-shaped shadow with long claws | homeplane2e = Prime Material plane | realm2e = Toril/Chult | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Shadows, destruction, revenge, cowardice, ignominy, fear | spheres2e = Major: All, animal, astral, chaos, charm, combat, necromantic, plant, protection, summoning, sun (reversed forms only), travelers, wards Minor: Creation, divination, healing, war | worshipers2e = Eshowe, outcast Tabaxi, some Batiri | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = Unearthing, Day of All Sighs | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Rogue dinosaurs | plants = Ebony, zalantar | monsters = Shadows; wraiths; yeth hounds; creatures from the Demiplane of Shadow; behirs; black, green, and shadow dragons; hydras; will-o'-wisps; wyverns | minerals = Agni mani, black granite, jet, obsidian, black onyx, smoky quartz, black sapphire | colors = Black, dusky | misc manifestations = Shadowy illusions | manifestation refs = }}Eshowdow ( }}) was a dark demigod of shadow, destruction, cowardice and fear worshiped in Chult. Description Eshowdow, like his symbol, appeared as a huge, roughly humanoid shadow with taloned hands. It was unclear if he chose to veil himself or if this was his true form. Personality The Shadow Giant sprang from a dark aspect of Ubtao's personality and was defined by his hate for all the Creator of Chult stood for. Vicious and cowardly, Eshowdow worked against his enemies, especially the Tabaxi, from the shadows and corrupted all that was noble and true, and encouraged his followers to do the same. Divine Realm Like many demipowers, Eshowdow was a deity of the Prime Material plane, though he also had a strong connection to the Demiplane of Shadow. He considered all of Chult his divine realm, but his base of operations was the Valley of Lost Honor of the Eshowe and the Great Shadow's Mansion there, Eshowdow's high temple. History building the city of Mezro, while his friend Thard Harr looks on. His enemies also observe, as Sseth flies overhead and Eshowdow creeps along the ground.'']] Eshowdow was born out of a fragment of the consciousness and being of Ubtao when he created the myriad nature spirits of Chult from such pieces of himself, but intially buried underground. His name came from the Eshowe tribe, who freed the entity they called the Shadow Giant in , hoping to destroy the city of Mezro. When the Shadow Giant was repelled from the city by the Tabaxi, he turned on his summoners, nearly wiping them out. Thus, the victorious Tabaxi named him Eshowdow, "the Shadow of the Eshowe". Despite his fury at the defeat, and his realization that the elder god was incapable of perceiving him, as Eshowdow was, in essence, Ubtao's shadow, he remained in the shadows, brooding and plotting against the Chultans. Early in the 1370s DR, Eshowdow was killed and his guise taken up by the dark goddess Shar under uncertain circumstances. Relationships The Shadow Giant was the antithesis of Ubtao and his main goal was the destruction of the Creator of Chult and the Tabaxi. Eshowdow, however, was also weak in comparison to the deity he sprang from, and thus all his attacks were furtive and cowardly. His one ally was the snake god Sseth. The two were united in their destructive evil and hatred of Ubtao. Eshowdow's ultimate bane proved to be a rival dark deity from outside of Chult, however: Shar, Mistress of the Night. Dogma Worshipers Eshowdow's main base of worshipers was the Eshowe tribe. Some outcasts from the Tabaxi tribe and some Batiri goblins also turned to the Shadow Giant. The clergy of Eshowdow (who also constituted the ruling elite of the Eshowe tribe) were called the Eshewtak. Activities Eshowdow worked to control the Eshowe tribe through his priesthood and rebuild it to a force able to destroy the Tabaxi. His most potent method was a ritual supposed to reunite a worshiper with their lost spirit, but in truth linked a shadow from the Negative Energy plane to the target, slowly turning them to evil. As the Shadow Giant and his followers were no match for Ubtao and the Tabaxi in open confrontation, he urged the Eshowe to acts of secret vengeance and sabotage. Appendix Further Reading * References Connections Category:Demipowers Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Chultan pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Inhabitants of the Valley or Lost Honor Category:Inhabitants of Chult Category:Inhabitants of the Chultan Peninsula Category:Inhabitants of Southwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Prime Material Plane Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender